The Little Mermaid II: A New Beginning
by Spotsylvania
Summary: It has been 5 years since Ariel married Trajan and moved to New York. Prince Eric has not given up on his attempt to win her over. How will things play out and what new people will make their presence known?


**Here is the sequel, as promised. At least the beginning of it. Enjoy!**

The Little Mermaid II: A New Beginning

Ariel sat on the couch in the living room, with her head against Trajan's shoulder. They were watching a movie, but her mind was elsewhere. It had been a wonderful five years since she had first become human. With her intelligence from years of schooling in Atlantica, she had easily gotten a GED and enrolled in the state university. The princess had decided to major in history because she liked studying human artifacts. Ariel excelled in her classes and graduated a year early with a bachelor's degree. Two years later at 23, she had gotten a Masters. The commanding general of the 10th Mountain Division, not wanting to lose her talents, had hired her as the unit's historian.

Her husband had continued his rise through the ranks of the division, which had included one last deployment to Afghanistan for a year. Ariel had gone with him and stayed on the base at Bagram to continue her studies temporarily online. When they returned, Trajan was promoted to Colonel of the 1st Regiment and had just recently gained the rank of Brigadier General at the tender age of thirty-one. He now commanded the entire 4th Brigade, and could scarcely believe he had risen in the ranks so fast.

Against the expectations of many, Prince Eric had weathered the physicality the division had put him through and become a highly skilled sniper. He had also been on the deployment to Afghanistan and won a Silver Star for saving the lives of several men in a particularly vicious firefight. He was rewarded with a promotion to Lieutenant and now led Trajan's old sniper company at age 26. Eric was greatly respected and well-liked by the troops in the unit.

Amid all these events, Eric had constantly tried to win Ariel back from Trajan. She had stayed with her husband, but the prince's efforts were beginning to wear on her. Eric was always in the back of her mind, no matter how hard she tried not to think of him. What made things more complicated was Trajan's complete trust in her. He made no effort to stop Eric's courting, instead having faith in his wife's fidelity. Despite having the power to ruin his cousin, the brigadier general made no use of it for that purpose. Ariel respected him more for doing that, and it was in part why she stayed with him. Still, their love was being sorely tested by Eric.

Thinking about all of this made her remember when they had consummated the marriage several months after the wedding. Trajan had refused to do so until she had turned 18, and even then it was with great reluctance that he acquiesced to her wishes due to his concern over her relative youth. At last she had convinced him that she was ready, and they had a passionate exchange one night. It had been everything Ariel had hoped for, and she would always remember that night. The princess looked up at her husband with love in her eyes, and he returned her gaze with a gentle smile as they settled in for the rest of the movie.

The next day Trajan was overseeing field exercises for the sniper units in his brigade near Lake Ontario. Ariel was with him, taking notes so she could record it for the division's files. Eric was leading his company into the lake to get them accustomed to sniping from the water.

The princess was watching the exercises when her husband spoke, "I know that you must be tearing yourself up inside, what with being caught in this love triangle."

She looked at him, "It's true that Eric's attempts have been getting to me a bit, but I love you." "And I love you as well, but I see how all of this is troubling you. Your body language gives you away," he laughed.

Ariel feigned shock, "What are you talking about? Is it that obvious?"

"In all seriousness, if you want to be with Eric, I won't stop you," Trajan surprised her.

"Are you giving me a blank check to sleep with him?" his wife asked in shock.

"Ariel, I hate seeing you beat yourself up over this. If having some sort of romantic relationship with him will ease your pain, then I can deal with that."

"I don't know what to say…"

"This is my way of settling all of this romantic trouble. It has going on for too long. An open marriage for you is the best method I can think of. I love you, darling, enough to let you be with Eric despite being married to me," he explained in a soft tone.

She looked out at Eric in the water, "I love both of you… I just don't know what to do."

"This may sound cliché, but follow your heart," Trajan stroked her red hair.

Ariel smiled, "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

They turned to look back at the soldiers in the lake.

Eric could see Ariel and Trajan on the shore, talking and appearing to be affectionate with one another. It still stung to see that every day, but he was getting closer to winning her over. He observed his troops moving about and practicing different sniping positions in the water. All of a sudden, he turned and saw a big wave in the distance!

"Follow me back to shore!" Eric ordered his troops.

He could hear Trajan over the radio, his usually calm voice shaken by fear, along with Ariel's panicked tone. The prince and his soldiers ran at full speed towards shore and got there well ahead of the wave.

The wave splashed onto the beach with some force, but not enough to seriously threaten Eric or his men. A massive figure began to emerge from the water.

"Everyone take aim!" Trajan yelled through the radio.

"No, wait! Don't shoot!" Ariel shouted, "I think it's my father."

Her shocked husband looked at her, "How did he even get here? Is his magic that powerful?" "He's the king of the Seven Seas, so it's very powerful," his wife answered.

Eric and his men retreated to the small rise where Ariel, Trajan, and a hundred other snipers were located.

King Triton's crown, white hair, and the rest of his body came out of the waves. He was holding the Trident. All of the soldiers had looks of terror or surprise on their faces, scarcely believing that the mighty Sea-king was real and could kill them rather easily.

Triton came to the edge of the beach and laughed, "That wave scares humans every time. Hello, Ariel!"

"Hi daddy," the happy princess ran down to the beach to see her father. Her husband followed cautiously, with Eric right behind him.

Triton peered at both men, "Ariel, how come you never took your husband along on your visits to me?"

"After telling you that I was human and married, I didn't want to aggravate the situation anymore than it already was," Ariel told him.

"I admit I was angry and dismayed that you lied to me, but it's been five years. Certainly a father should be able to meet his son-in-law," he replied.

"Maybe I was a bit overprotective, but I didn't want the two of you to get in a fight," his daughter answered.

"So is this him? Is he the prince you pined after?" Triton looked at Eric.

Trajan took a deep breath, "King Triton, I am your daughter's husband. However, the three of us are caught in a love triangle."

Eric blushed with embarrassment, "Ariel became human because she loved me. And she still does." His cousin could only shake his head at this remark.

Ariel looked at her father with a sheepish grin, "All of that is true, but, yes, Trajan is my husband. Now can you see why I was so reluctant to tell you everything?"

Triton smiled, "As long as you're treated well, that's all that matters. Pleased to meet you, Trajan and Eric."

"The pleasure is mine," Eric shook hand with Ariel's father.

Trajan rolled his eyes, "Are you still trying to one-up me? And you say I'm impossible!"

Ariel laughed at the friendly bickering between the two men in her life, "Alright, you two. That's enough."

Triton now turned his stare on Trajan, "So you are the famous sniper who won my daughter's heart and helped her stay human?"

"That's not how things started out. I was originally hoping to have a peaceful vacation in Denmark with Eric and his family, but our ship was sunk by a storm. Ariel saved Eric from drowning and I barely escaped with my life," the general answered.

"And that's where things started to get interesting?"

"Yes, Eric heard your daughter singing to him on the beach. I thought he was being delirious, but he wasn't. I think it's better if Ariel takes over the story from here. She tells it better than I do." Ariel took up the storytelling, "Daddy, you already know about the deal with Ursula, so I'll move ahead to when I met Eric on the beach. I couldn't talk, so he didn't know I was the one who saved him. He took me in, and I was getting myself ready when Trajan walked in on me. He helped me with Eric, but then Ursula got involved…"

"Can we leave that part out?" a tense Eric asked.

Ariel nodded, "Let's just say that she used her magic in an awful way on Eric and it left me heartbroken."

"And that's when you turned to Trajan…" her father guessed.

"Yes, that was what happened. There was a confrontation with Eric, and it was after that we realized Ursula was masquerading as Vanessa and Trajan went to confront her. She nearly killed him and tried to force Eric to marry her. I stayed with him in the hospital and met his parents and an FBI agent. When he woke up, we told the agent everything and he organized a manhunt for Ursula. It was close to midnight at that point, and I was about to turn back into a mermaid," the princess continued.

The brigadier chimed in, "It was then that we both leaned in and kissed each other."

"And then I regained my voice, because I had kissed the prince," she finished.

"Wait, you're a prince?" Triton asked.

"I don't like to talk about it, but it helped in this particular case," Trajan remarked.

"Uh, General Aurelius?" one of the soldiers had approached the general.

"Yes, private, what's your concern?" "Sir, how are we to deal with the fallout from this?"

"What do you mean?" Trajan asked.

"About 200 snipers have just found out about the existence of merpeople. There's no way we're going to be able to keep this from coming out," the private answered.

"You make a good point. I hadn't even thought of that yet. I'll discuss it with the division commander and my contacts in the federal government as soon as possible. Until then, pass the word to the soldiers to refrain from telling about anything they have seen here, or they will be court-martialed. Understood, private?" the sniper told him.

"Yes, sir," the soldier returned to the snipers watching everything from their small hill.

"I think humans should know about us. Daddy, we've stayed isolated from them long enough. They'll find out about us sooner or later," Ariel suggested.

Triton didn't look pleased, "I think it's a bad idea, Ariel. There are people who would have bad intentions."

"I can't believe I didn't think about this! I got so wrapped in telling about how we met…" her husband was angry with himself.

"What do you think we should do?" Eric asked.

"Ariel's right. There's no way I can keep a lid on this with 200 men finding out. However, Triton has a valid point. The media will be all over this. I'm not so concerned about them as I am about the idiots who try to kidnap merpeople or do something worse. I have to go to my superiors about this," the urgency in Trajan's voice rose.

"I'll go back and meet with the representatives in Atlantica on how best to deal with this," Triton promised.

"I love you, Daddy!" Ariel hugged him.

"I love you too, my daughter…" her father said as he released her from his grip and descended below the depths.

Trajan, Ariel, and Eric walked up the hill to the soldiers who had been watching them.

"This day just keeps getting better," the prince sarcastically remarked.

Once they reached the top, Trajan was bombarded with questions from the men. He held up his hand to quiet them, "Yes, merpeople do exist. That was their king, as I'm sure you already figured out. And, yes, his daughter Ariel is my wife. I ask all of you to keep this secret for a little longer while I confer with the feds on the matter. Will you do that for me?"

There were nods and shouts of approval from the troops. These men respected their general, and would not betray his trust, at least not yet.

Once Trajan had told the division commander what had happened, they immediately contacted the Secretary of Defense for instructions on how to proceed. The Secretary summoned them to a meeting with congressional leaders and the President himself. They all agreed that it was time for the American people to know the truth, and the President decided to introduce legislation that would set up diplomatic relations between the United States and Atlantica once the people were informed of the existence of merpeople.

Trajan returned home that night from the meeting and saw Ariel and Eric in the living room playing with Flotsam and Jetsam.

She got up and kissed him, "It's nice to have you back." "It's great to be back, but the shit's going to hit the fan in the next few days," he grimaced.

"They're going to tell the media about merpeople?" Eric asked.

"Yes, and Congress will consider a bill to establish diplomatic relations between the U.S. and Atlantica. It will pass, I'm sure."

"That's great news, isn't it?" Ariel looked at him.

Her husband sighed, "The diplomatic relations yes, but the media, not so much."

"How can we prevent them from harassing Ariel?" his cousin wanted to help.

"Besides the military restricting media access inside the base, I can meet with the media executives and ask for privacy," the sniper answered.

"Will they listen to you?" the prince inquired. "The media has covered me in the past, so I have some pull with them. I can sit down with the heads of the major news agencies, and I think they'll do what I ask. I'm not terribly worried about sleazy photographers, though. They're not going to frequent rural New York."

"Everything will be fine, Trajan. After all that the three of us have been through, media attention doesn't seem that bad," Ariel reassured her husband.

Just before the announcement by the government to the media about merpeople, Trajan met with the heads of the major news agencies in New York City to ask for their cooperation. They agreed to have their reporters and photographers leave Ariel alone as long as the brigadier general could facilitate access to federal data on merpeople. They wanted the dirt the government had been digging up on merfolk. He readily consented to the offer and informed the Defense Secretary and President about it. The President agreed to this out of respect for the sniper's service over the past decade. Satisfied with the results, Trajan returned to Fort Drum after the government had conceded that merpeople exist.

Sure enough, the area around Lake Ontario was besieged with media looking to get interviews and photos with mermaids, mermen, and any soldiers who had seen them. The news had sent shockwaves throughout the country, but the American people themselves were respectful in their reactions. Congress had passed and the President had signed into law the bill that established diplomatic relations, but it would take some time before it could fully go into effect.

Trajan had lived up to his end of the bargain, and the media honored their end as well. There were no requests for interviews or reporters and photographers hounding Ariel, Eric, or Trajan. The couple relaxed a few nights later with a candlelit dinner.

Ariel and Trajan were enjoying dessert when she brought up something, "Have you ever thought what it would be like to have a child?"

He thought a moment, "I've never really considered it, to tell you the truth. I've been preoccupied with shooting bad guys for so long, but that's over now that I'm a brigadier general. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just thought I'd bring it up."

"Wouldn't you want to wait a couple of years? I mean, you are 23 and just started as the division historian."

Ariel shrugged, "Maybe, but I think I'd make a good mother.

Trajan was unsure of what to say, "I have no doubt of that. Are you telling me you want to try for a baby?"

"I guess I do. I've always thought that one day I would have a daughter that could learn all the wonderful things I know."

"If that's what you want to do, then I'm for it. It would be kind of nice to have a kid running around."

His wife smiled at him, "I can't wait to become a mother. It will be so great for us both."

Just as they were in the beginning stages of trying for a child, Trajan was hit by a devastating bout of mononucleosis due to the excessive stress he had gone through in dealing with the media and his regular duties as a brigadier general. He was bed-ridden for about three months, and Ariel cared for him throughout that time. Eric temporarily took up for him as brigade commander and did a fine job with the troops.

It was his third month of being confined to bed. At last, the disease had begun to abate, and Trajan was able to sit up and eat solid food. Ariel came in with a small plate of sandwiches for dinner and sat near him.

He had just finished a bite when he saw that there was a twinkle in her eye, "What are you so bubbly about?"

"I didn't think it was true. After all, we'd been trying before you got sick. I'm pregnant!" she gushed.

"Did you take the test for it?"

"It came out positive."

"That's awesome! I needed something good to hear after being stuck in this bed for so long," he grinned.

"I'm three months along now, so we'll have a beautiful daughter in no time."

"I certainly hope so. Now come here and sit with me," Trajan beckoned to her.

She lay on the bed next to him while he felt her belly.

"Hey, that tickles!" Ariel laughed. She lay with him, content with their situation.

Prince Eric was conflicted when he found out Ariel was pregnant. Part of him was happy for her, but he also realized that his hopes for a romance with her were on life support. He congratulated her on the pregnancy and went to see his cousin.

Trajan was starting to walk again as the mononucleosis gradually subsided. He was limping a bit, when there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Eric came through the threshold and stood face-to-face with him, "Ariel told me about the baby. Congratulations on that."

"Thanks for that. And I want to thank you for doing such an excellent job as brigade commander while I've been sick. I appreciate that a great deal," Trajan replied.

His cousin seemed lost for words.

"I'm gathering you came for a different purpose?" the sniper guessed.

Eric sighed, "This child you're having with Ariel. I can't pursue her anymore, not now. You two will always be linked, and I'm not going to stand in your way anymore. You won, Trajan, and I lost…"

"It was never about competition, Eric. You loved the same woman I did and tried to woo her. There's no shame in that. You were her first love, and not even I can lay claim to that," Trajan consoled him, "I want you to be a part of this child's life. You'll be his or her uncle, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I would love to do that," he shook hands with his cousin.

The next four months passed, giving way to a beautiful spring. Things had gotten back to normal at Lake Ontario, which Triton had established as the center of his kingdom in order to be in his daughter's life. The media had left by now, and Ariel and Trajan frequently came to visit with her father and sisters. Her sisters took turns looking over her growing bump, oohing and aahing all the time. Eric also took part in these forays, wanting to be a part of his niece or nephew's life. Everything seemed to be perfect.

Except it wouldn't be for very long, if Ursula's sister Morgana had her way. She seethed for revenge on those who had killed her sister. Her pet manta rays, Cloak and Dagger, served as her spies in the massive lake. They brought word to her that Ariel was seven months pregnant with her and Trajan's baby.

"Hmm, perhaps I can use this as an opportunity to get back at those two and that prince. Maybe I can get my hands on the Trident as well…" Morgana set about plotting with the manta rays and Undertow, her small and outspoken shark.

Ariel's 24th birthday was rapidly approaching, and both Trajan and Eric worked very hard to set up an elaborate spectacle for her. They had arranged for a ship to be docked in just off the shore of Lake Ontario where her party would be held and her family and all the merpeople could take part from the water. King Triton took care of the arrangements in the water. Trajan's parents, Caroline and William, would be there along with the King and Queen of Denmark, Eric's parents. It was going to be a big bash.

It was the day before Ariel's birthday. She was walking around the house when she heard a familiar voice humming.

The princess peeked around the corner and saw her husband humming an odd tune, "I've been trying to get him to sing for so long, yet he's always declined. Maybe there's hope after all. Before she could disappear around the corner, Trajan spotted her, "You heard that, huh?"

Ariel was pleased, "So you like music after all! You're always adamant that you won't sing with me, but that's because you're too embarrassed."

"That's not it at all. I just prefer humming to singing," he objected.

"They're both the same thing," she persisted.

He laughed at her remark, "You got me, Ariel. I'm a lost soul who needs your help finding his inner child."

His wife noticed the sarcastic humor he displayed, "Well, it's a start. What was the name of that song you were humming?" T

he sniper paused a moment, "It's called the British Grenadiers, and the British Army has used it for hundreds of years. It has always been one of my favorites."

Ariel was intrigued, "Oh…, and what other kind of songs do you like?"

Trajan let a sly grin crease his face, "Not the kind of music you're used to. I can tell you that." "Oh, come on, you can tell me!" she playfully teased him.

"Oh alright. It's called metal, and my favorite groups are ones like Within Temptation," he indulged her.

"What's metal?"

"I'll play it for you later tonight. I have several albums." They went inside the house.

The next morning, Ariel woke up to the smell of a fine breakfast. She was about to go to the kitchen when Trajan walked in carrying a plate of Belgian waffles, toast, and a fruit bowl, "Happy birthday, my beautiful Ariel…"

"I don't know what to say…" she was grateful.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Just enjoy yourself," he kissed her.

She returned his kiss and began to eat hungrily for herself and the baby.

"That's not the only surprise, honey…" Trajan hinted.

"What's my other surprise?" Ariel was bubbly with anticipation.

"You'll find out in a few hours," he whispered to her. She giggled with joy.

In the early afternoon, Trajan led a blindfolded Ariel to the shore of the lake.

"Can I take this thing off?" she was getting excited.

"Now you can," he told her.

The princess took off the blindfold, "Oh wow! This is incredible!" I

n front of her were her sisters, father, and numerous other merpeople in the lake. Eric, the king and queen, Caroline and William, and several of Trajan's Navy SEAL friends were standing in front of a beautiful white iron ship.

Trajan put his arm around her, "This day is all for you…"

Ariel interrupted him with a joyful hug and the couple walked hand-in-hand onto the ship amid the cheers of the merpeople and the congratulations of humans.

"How did you arrange all this?" she was truly amazed.

"I had some help," Trajan winked at Eric.

"Thank you both so much! This means the world to me," the princess thanked them both. She looked out over the end of the big ship as it sailed a couple of miles offshore and saw Triton down in the water. He smiled and nodded to her sisters.

They began to sing "Happy Birthday". Ariel beamed with Trajan and Eric standing next to her. After the song, many offered toasts to her, the sniper, and their baby. Cake was next on the agenda, and it was enjoyed by everyone. There was even dancing, with Ariel and Trajan even doing a waltz. By this time, the party was starting to wind down as early evening set in.

King Triton decided to cap the celebration with a toast of his own, "Ariel, I used to think humans were brutal and selfish, but you changed my mind. If your husband is any example of what humans are like, then I think we all have a bright future." There was some applause for his remarks.

He continued, "It's hard to believe that you're twenty-four already. You've grown up so much and accomplished a great deal. You will make an excellent mother to that child inside of you. So here's to you, my daughter! May you have many more happy years!" Merpeople and humans alike clapped and shouted goodwill toward Ariel.

She turned to her husband, "This could not have gone any better."

Trajan looked at her blue eyes, "I'm glad of that."

It was at that point that one of the Navy SEALs spotted a large bubble in the water, "Trajan, you should come have a look at this!"

"What's making that bubble?" the sniper rushed over with Ariel right behind him.

"I don't know what that thing is, but I don't like it," Eric said with a sense of foreboding.

Trajan turned to his SEAL friend who had spotted the massive bubble, "Can you go down to the ship's radio and contact Fort Drum? Tell them General Aurelius wants a Black Hawk on stand-by."

The SEAL nodded and went below deck. The merpeople swam away from the ever increasing bubble.

"Ariel, I think you should go below deck. This looks bad," her husband suggested.

"I'm staying right here," his wife was adamant.

The bubble had disappeared and in its place a huge block of ice emerged from the depths. And on top of the ice was a wicked-looking woman with white hair and tentacles.

"Who is that?" Ariel asked, not really expecting anyone to know the answer.

Trajan took her by the hand and led her away from the side of the ship.

Triton seethed with anger, "Morgana, I banished you to the farthest regions of the seas!"

He took aim at her with the Trident, but Morgana's manta rays coiled around his arm and knocked it away from him.

Ursula's sister quickly grabbed it, "You always overlooked me, Triton. Is that any way to show a grieving sister respect?"

"That's it, now we're going below deck!" Trajan pulled Ariel down the stairs.

The Navy SEAL turned to them, "What's going on out there?"

"Tell them to send that Black Hawk now!" the general yelled at him.

Suddenly, Morgana appeared out of thin air! "You know, this thing isn't too shabby," she looked at the Trident before knocking the SEAL out with it.

The couple backed away up the steps and onto the deck as Morgana stalked them.

"Why are you running away? The fun's just beginning," she leered at them.

"Is this your sick, twisted way of getting payback for Ursula?" Trajan accused her.

"That's the gist of it. You, Ariel, and Eric killed my sister, so I'm going to pay it forward," the witch answered him.

"Ursula tried to murder Trajan. When that didn't work, she attacked both of us. She was an evil psychopath!" Ariel retorted.

"Careful honey. You don't want to piss me off," Morgana continued stalking them to the bow of the ship.

"And you, Eric, you were the one who administered the killing blow! You'll pay for that in time, but not today," she looked over at the prince.

Triton and the merpeople watched helplessly as Morgana cornered the princess and brigadier general. Eric and the remaining Navy SEALs were behind the witch. Trajan looked at them and gave a slight nod. Once she had turned her attention back to the couple, they attacked.

Morgana, sensing this, turned around and drove some of them back with blasts from the Trident, but Eric and another SEAL tackled her to the ground. Ariel and Trajan started to run below deck, since a jump into the water would only make them sitting ducks, but Morgana used the Trident to free herself and chased after them. Trapped, they hid behind the boiler while the witch looked for them.

"Come out, come out. Morgana wants to play!" she blasted different parts of the boiler room until she came to the boiler itself.

Trajan took her by surprise as he wrestled her for the Trident. He managed to hit her with an uppercut and finally knocked the scepter away from her. Ariel ran to get it, but a shot of magic from Morgana caught her off-balance and she fell on her back.

Trajan tackled the witch as she went again for the Trident, but this time she reached it with her outstretched hands. She turned around and rammed the end into his stomach. Ariel had regained her footing at that point, and she was terrified to see Morgana pointing the Trident right at her. Trajan tried to grab it from the witch, but it was too late. A magic bolt shot out from the scepter and hit Ariel in the stomach.

"Ariel, no!" he cried out as she fell to her knees. "Aaaghhhh!" she gasped in horrible pain as her stomach started to bleed.

Morgana laughed, "You took someone dear to me, and now I take someone dear to you!"

Anger flowing through his veins, Trajan kicked Morgana in the shin and pulverized her with a crushing right hook, sending her flying back onto the deck.

Eric, having recovered from his wounds at the hands of Morgana, grabbed the Trident and sent out a blast of magic that hurtled the witch back into the sea.

Trajan rushed over to Ariel, who was still conscious. He could hear the Black Hawk's rotors in the distance, "Hold on, Ariel! Help is on the way…"

She grabbed his hand, "It hurts so badly… The baby…"

"Don't talk, okay? Save your strength," the sniper encouraged her.

Eric came to their side, "How is she?"

"I don't know, but we have to stop this bleeding. Keep her down while I make a tourniquet," Trajan ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it up before placing it in Ariel's wound.

"Oh God!" the princess screamed as the pain shot through her from the pressure of the tourniquet.

"Easy there. Everything's going to be alright," he held her hand tight as he kept pressure on the tourniquet with the other.

She was struggling to stay conscious, but the blood loss was beginning to get to her, "Trajan, if I don't make it…"

"You are not going to die on me, Ariel! We're going to have many more happy years. Just stay with me…" he coaxed her.

The Black Hawk had finally arrived, and it landed on the deck with Eric's guidance. "We're going to have to carry her," Eric told Trajan.

The sniper smiled at his wife, "We're getting you to the hospital. Now this will hurt, but we have to get you aboard the helo."

Ariel nodded and said weakly, "Just don't drop me."

Eric and Trajan waited for the count of three, and lifted Ariel. They carried her as fast as they could to the waiting helicopter, but her cries of agony could be heard by Triton, her sisters, and the many other merpeople in Lake Ontario. At last she was in the helo with the two men.

"Make full speed for the hospital!" Trajan ordered the pilots.

Ariel was gasping for air amid her intense suffering as the Black Hawk lifted off and flew with all haste to Fort Drum.

It was a ten minute flight to the base hospital, but it seemed like an eternity. Trajan and Eric tried to keep Ariel calm and reassure her, and it did work to some extent. She still moaned from the horrific pain in her stomach. At last the helo touched down on the hospital roof with a triage team waiting for them.

"We got your radio report from the helo," the lead doctor said, "We're going to stabilize her and then prep her for surgery."

"I'm not leaving her side!" Trajan was firm as the triage team placed Ariel on a stretcher and wheeled her into the ICU.

Ariel's husband sat off to the side of the room as he watched the doctors put her under with a sedative before stopping the bleeding. The triage physician turned to him, "General Aurelius, the OR is being prepped even as we speak. We'll have Ariel up there in a few minutes."

Trajan was so distraught he was barely able to speak, "I want to be as close to her as possible…" "There's a room right next to the OR. You can stay there if you wish."

"Thank you."

The triage staff had stabilized the princess, and left Trajan alone with his wife. Out of respect for his cousin, Eric stayed outside the room.

The sniper knelt down and stroked her red hair, "I'm so sorry about all of this, Ariel. I should have seen it coming. And now you're fighting for your life while our baby is gone. Please make it through this, I beg of you…"

The prince heard his cousin's words. He had never heard him so shaken, so full of grief and sorrow. The next words Trajan spoke sent a chill through Eric's spine, "Ariel, I will not rest, I will not stop until Morgana pays for this. The full weight of my power as brigadier general will be brought down on her. She will die or end up in the worst prison this country has to offer. I promise you that…"

The triage doctor came up to him, "It's time."

The general slowly nodded and stood back to let the medical team do its work.

Eric stood beside him, "It wasn't your fault. There's no way you could have seen it coming."

"I could have if Triton had told me that Ursula's sister was out there. Then at least I could have provided her some protection," Trajan answered forlornly.

"Triton never told you that? That defies all common sense."

"I guess he just thought Morgana wasn't a problem anymore, and now my wife is paying the price for his arrogance."

"What are you going to do?"

"He sure as hell isn't family to me anymore!" he snapped. "I'm sorry for my tone. It's just that this could have been prevented," Trajan composed himself.

"Whatever you need, I'm here for both of you…" Eric offered his support.

"I appreciate that," his cousin replied as both men followed the triage team taking Ariel to the operating room.


End file.
